Huntsman (The Company of the Wolves)
The Huntsman is the main antagonist of the 1984 Gothic fantasy-horror The Company of Wolves. It 'a fusion between the characters of Hunter and the Big Bad Wolf of Little Red Riding Hood fairy tale, and it's a werewolf. He was portrayed by German actor and dancer Micha Bergese, on his debut in the cinema. Story The Huntsman appears towards the end of the film met Rosaleen, which was heading towards the house of his grandmother. Interested in her, he begins to flirt with her, posing as a traveler who has lost his horse and his traveling companions, and saying to her very kind and noble ways, asking her to take a picnic with her in the forest, increasing the time to time the advances of the girl. Rosaleen initially alarmed by the man's eyebrows that join in the forehead (as her grandmother explained that this is a distinctive feature of werewolves), and what attracts them the ridicule of the fascinating wanderer. After showing her his compass, he told Rosaleen that, with it, can reach the home of a lot faster than it would her grandmother along the trail and in front of the girl skepticism proposes a bet: if he will come to Grandma's house before her, she will kiss him, if you arrive before Rosaleen, he will have to give her the compass. The Huntsman, as he had foretold, come to Grandma's house before, and Rosaleen, unmasked by the old lady, reveals his bestial nature and kills her after a short but violent scuffle. When shortly thereafter Rosaleen arrives, he makes fun imitating the grandmother's voice telling her that her grandmother came out to fetch wood for the fire, but Rosaleen soon realizes what has happened and who is actually the man but it fails to offer resistance to his advances, to the point of throwing into the fire the cape of red wool that had made her grandmother. However, in a moment of lucidity, the girl manages to arm themselves Rifle grandmother and to aim it against the monster, only to give way again to its charm and respect the terms of the bet by giving him a kiss. When, after the kiss, she exclaims, "What a long teeth you have" and he replied "better to eat you!" she defends herself by opening fire on him, which turns into a werewolf. However, hearing him cry for the pain, Rosaleen repent of having done wrong, caresses and pampers him, and tells him a story to comfort him. This union marks the transformation of Rosaleen into a werewolf (do not know how, but it is assumed by the bite). Then when the next morning the parents Rosaleen, not seeing her daughter go home, go to grandma's house along with the villagers, the Huntsman flees chased by a window, shortly after, by Rosaleen. Trivia *Although he appears at the end of the film, the Huntsman plays a very important role, killing Rosaleen's grandmother and turning the young girl into a werewolf. *The transformation of Huntsman has probably inspired that of the werewolves of the 2004 film Van Helsing and those of the 2007 film Trick N' Treat (which were transformed, taking off human skin and revealing underneath the hairy wolf skin). Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Lycanthropes Category:Sophisticated Category:Trickster Category:Murderer Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Monsters Category:Perverts Category:Abusers Category:Male Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Live Action Villains Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Man-Eaters Category:In Love Category:Book Villains Category:Brutes Category:Psychopath Category:Nameless Category:Delusional Category:Thought-Forms Category:Successful